Soara Antana
Soara Antana is a human woman who served as a Jedi Master of the Old Jedi Order during the recent years of the Old Republic. She was considered to be the best lightsaber combat teacher at the Jedi Temple on Coruscant following the Battle of Naboo. Serving as a General in the Grand Army of the Republic, Soara fought in the Clone Wars until she became a victim of Order 66. Biography Early life A graceful Human female, Soara Antana was brought to the Jedi Temple on Coruscant and learned the ways of the Force. After passing her Trials of Knighthood, she was elevated to the the rank of Jedi Knight. Following the Battle of Naboo, Soara reached the rank of Jedi Master and became a noted a lightsaber instructor. At the request of Obi-Wan Kenobi, Antana began training Kenobi's Padawan, Anakin Skywalker, in specialized lightsaber combat. In the year 27 BBY, Antana took on Darra Thel-Tanis as her Padawan. Mission to Radnor For her first mission as a champion of Darra Thel-Tanis, she was with her student, along with Kenobi, Skywalker, Siri Tachi, Ferus Olin, Tru Veld, and Ry-Gaul, were dispatched to Radnor to ensure an orderly evacuation of the planet when some toxic organic substance was leaked from a laboratory in the city of Aubendo and population fell ill. While many members of the government and other rich inhabitants had already fled from Radnor to avoid been infected by the sickness, Soara, Obi-Wan, Siri, and Ry-Gaul went into the city of Aubendo, while their apprentices - Anakin Skywalker, Ferus Olin, and Tru Veld - remained in Tacto. The Masters tried to maintain order until they were cornered in a canyon after discovering that the plague in Aubendo was dying out, and Soara's leg was injured before the Padawans rescued their Masters. After that, Soara and the Jedi managed to arrest Galen since he planned to conquer the planet as soon as he had left the planet. Mission to Haariden Around 24 BBY, Antana and Thel-Tanis continued to undertake assignments together. She and her apprentice accompanied Kenobi to the planet Haariden where a civil war took place during the last ten years. Due to a new outbreak of hostilities, the Jedi were attacked on their way back to their ship by a patrol. After her apprentice was injured during the fight, Soara took her apprentice back to Coruscant and nursed her back to health. Following her student's recovery, oara gave Anakin lightsaber teaching aids. In the first hour she let him fight against his friend Tru Veld. Soara then told him that he must fight without ego, and must cease to believe that he is better than his friends and they had to spare. At the end of her last hour, she let him fight against his rival Ferus Olin. Anakin managed to defeat Ferus, but struggled with his anger, in which Soara told him that she had deep doubts about him and he must learn to control his anger. Mission to Korriban With the completion of this mission, Soara together with Darra, Obi-Wan, Anakin, Siri, Ferus, Ry-Gaul and Tru were dispatched to Korriban, the ancient homeworld of the Sith, to apprehend Granta Omega and Jenna Zan Arbor, both enemies of the Jedi Order and the Galactic Republic. During the mission, the Jedi entered the Valley of the Dark Lords, where they sensed how strong the dark side was until they were mabushed by Korriban Zombies which led to the death of her padawan at the hands of Granta Omega. During the fight, Soara was devastated when Darra gave her life as she leaped to protect Ferus and received several blaster bolts in the chest. After Darra died of her wounds, Master Soara took her body back to Coruscant with a heavy heart. Clone Wars Her period of mourning was cut short by the onset of the Clone Wars, a conflict between the Galactic Republic and the Confederacy of Independent Systems. Serving in the front, Master Antana was among the many Jedi Masters that became Generals in the Grand Army of the Republic. After years of fighting against the Separatists, Soara and the Jedi were not aware that Supreme Chancellor Sheev Palpatine was in fact the Sith Lord Darth Sidious. As the war came to an end in 19 BBY, resulting the death of Count Dooku, Soara was a stationed at the Jedi Temple when Palpatine executed Order 66 which branded all Jedi as traitors to the Republic. When Anakin Skywalker, the person she once trained years ago, had fallen to the dark side and led the 501st Legion to eliminate all the Jedi, Soara assisted in the defense, but was killed during the massacre in the Jedi Temple. This marked the beginning of the Great Jedi Purge and the birth of the First Galactic Empire under the rule of Emperor Palpatine. Personality and traits Soara Antana was described as a sturdy being, well-muscled and ready for anything. Appearances *''Jedi Quest: The Way of the Apprentice'' *''Jedi Quest: The Master of Disguise'' *''Jedi Quest: The School of Fear'' *''Jedi Quest: The Changing of the Guard'' *''Jedi Quest: The False Peace'' *''Jedi Quest: The Final Showdown'' *''The Last of the Jedi: The Desperate Mission'' *''The Last of the Jedi: Death on Naboo'' Sources *''Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Complete Locations'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''The Essential Reader's Companion'' Category:Females Category:Humans Category:Jedi Generals Category:Jedi Instructors Category:Jedi Masters of the Old Jedi Order Category:Victims of the Second Jedi Purge